


Tra le righe

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Future Fic, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: Scritta sul prompt: I love you detto in tanti modi.Arthur allungò l'indice e tracciò un percorso che copriva le sopracciglia di Merlin, il ponte del suo naso, l'angolo della labbra, come stesse scorrendo una mappa conosciuta a memoria solo per abitudine, per il gusto di poterlo fare. Dischiuse le labbra: «Io...» Si fermò.





	

 

Arthur gli sferrò una pacca sul collo così forte che la pelle avrebbe pizzicato per ore. Un cambiamento stranamente piacevole, ma solo perché Merlin era mezzo congelato dopo essersi tuffato nell'acqua ghiacciata per salvare un certo asino reale. Riacquistare sensibilità, quindi, non era affatto male. Soprattutto se Arthur lasciava la mano sul suo collo qualche secondo in più del dovuto e poi faceva scivolare via le dita come una carezza e diceva:

«Idiota».

 

Quando Arthur restava per ore chiuso nella sua vecchia stanza, quella che aveva lasciato in favore della camera nuziale, quella che gli dava solo per un po' l'illusione di essere ancora un ragazzo; quando la sua mente pulsava di ferite inflitte dalle persone che più aveva amato; quando si sentiva abbandonato, incapace, inutile e piccolo e più solo che mai... Allora gli bastava aprire la porta e sapeva che avrebbe trovato Merlin dall'altra parte. E gli diceva:

«Entra, beviamo insieme».

 

Arthur era tra braccia di Merlin, abbandonato come non lo era mai stato, fragile tanto da spaccargli il cuore. Tutto era precipitato in un battito di ciglia e Merlin ancora lottava, e perché Arthur non voleva lottare più? Tutto quello che avevano vissuto, tutto quello che c'era ancora da dire...

Una dolcezza infinita negli occhi del re.

«Grazie.»

 

Fuori pioveva e, per quanto potesse importare a Merlin, il mondo poteva anche scoppiare – il che, forse, forse era vero, visto che lui era tornato... Ma che importava, lui era tornato, era tornato, e il mondo avrebbe aspettato perché ora Arthur era lì, accanto a Merlin. Nello stesso letto, avvolto nello stesso plaid bucherellato, così bello e tiepido e così vicino alle sue ciglia da sembrare un sogno umido e lontano.

Arthur allungò l'indice e tracciò un percorso che copriva le sopracciglia di Merlin, il ponte del suo naso, l'angolo della labbra, come stesse scorrendo una mappa conosciuta a memoria solo per abitudine, per il gusto di poterlo fare. Dischiuse le labbra: «Io...» Si fermò. Guardò in basso, si fissò le mani, tornò da Merlin. «Era ti amo, tutte le volte» mormorò alla fine con la determinazione di un guerriero.

«Sì» disse Merlin. «Sì.» E poi gli prese il volto tra i palmi, il suo amatissimo volto, e lo disse, ancora e ancora, perché era ora di dirlo, così.

 

 


End file.
